Shoot on Kaito
by Rida-chou Leyde
Summary: "Seems Kaito really is masochistic, huh?" A short story about how I see Kaito (sometimes) Alerts : Neko Kaito, frozen male Vocaloids, crazy fangirling female Master and Vocaloids, masochism, filming, just plain crack, attempted humour, adorableness. :) P/S : It's Yuuma in here, not Roro. Hope everyone enjoys this! xD (GUMI, Gakupo, VY2 Yuuma are untaggable, too many characters)


Based on KAITO in Shoot on Tokyo! by NatsuP (SCL Project)

He was soooooooo masochistic in there! (To me.)

"Ah, break me, more and more intensely…"

"Ah, drown me, more and more I feel…"

See? w I like it, however. Hehehe…

P/S: This is VY2 Yuuma, not Roro. Get it? And the Master here is a GIRL. Who cares? Mistress sounds odd.

* * *

The six male Vocaloids were relaxing on the set of Shoot on Tokyo, each of them drinking cooled water, wiping their sweat or simply leaning against the walls. Kaito was busily talking with Gakupo, while the latter chuckled. Yuuma, Kiyo-sensei, Piko and Len watched them, occasionally interrupting, which made Kaito pout.

"…anyway, I'm going to go and get some ice-cream from the kitchen. Anyone wants some? No? Good." Kaito then strolled away, leaving the others amused, as the blue-haired man didn't really ask them about ice-cream. Just a formality.

Len stretched. "Man, that song is really cool!" Piko nodded vigorously, and said, "I agree! It was energetic!" Kiyo-sensei adjusted his spectacles. "I hope that video won't get too viral in my school, or those fangirling students would kill me."

"That reminds me… Guys, remember the part we go 'Ah, something me...' and 'more and more'?" Yuuma asked, putting his hand up to his chin. Everyone nodded. "…Well… I was looking at everyone at that time, and I noticed Kaito's face being very blissful when he sang 'break me, more and more intensely' and 'drown me'. Gakupo, you know him best. Is he… er… a maso..chist?"

Cue collective gasp. Gakupo fidgeted and thought. "Can't say that he isn't, because he never fights Meiko or the others when they come in for the kill, like, every morning? To say that he is, however, might be too extreme, because we have no proof. So, to say that Ka-" "Aaand he's back with his ice-cream." Kiyo-sensei quickly cut off Gakupo, seeing Kaito enter the studio.

"Eehh, what was everyone talking about?" "Er… eh… We were talking… about… cross-dressing! Yeah! Cross-dressing! Y'know, it might be featured in the next video shoot of us all?" Flustered, Piko answered rapidly, blabbering nonsense. Everyone else simply nodded albeit having confused looks on their face.

"Oh. Shoot. Hope I won't get choked by collars or ruffles." Kaito, completely buying the lie, shuddered at the thought of wearing too-tight dresses or suits. He was thin enough, no need to make him look like a stick.

Suddenly the speakers above their heads crackled. "Attention to KAITO, please come to the main office as Master requests an audience. " The voice belonged to Meiko, who was on secretarial duty today. Kaito sighed.

"Guess I'll have to go. Anyone of you would like to come along?" He looked at the other Vocaloids. They looked at each other, shrugged and got up. "Sure, why not." The whole troop then went on their way to Master's office.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kaito halted and signalled to the others to stop too, which they did with growing confusion. He then put his right ear against the door, sucked a breath in and eavesdropped whatever was happening behind the doors. Whatever it was, it didn't surprise Kaito, as he straightened back up with a weary sigh. "Ha… Let's just go in."

Kaito then knocked on the door slowly. A muffled 'Come in!' was heard. He pushed the door open and walked in, followed by the curious male Vocaloids. "Ah, Kaito!" Master exclaimed, looking very gleeful and excited. She then caught sight of the other males, and her face creased a bit. "Er… You really want to let them know?" Miku, Luka, Gumi, Rin and Meiko suddenly appeared behind her.

Kaito groaned. "It's so hard keeping a secret. If I was to refuse you guys-" Cold glares pierced him. "-if, I said. IF! I would die, so a big no-no. And if I kept it secret from them, they would get suspicious and find out the hard way!" Cue pointing to the males.

Master then grinned. It was a creepy grin, sending shivers down all the male Vocaloids' backs. "Fine then. But no commenting, watch only. And only Kaito will receive this treatment, because he's just too cute, idiotic and sweet. So, girls… ACTION!"

As though they were hungry dogs tempted with pieces of meat, the female Vocaloids rushed towards Kaito as fast as lightning. They then pushed him into a small room behind Master's desk. Master hummed brightly as she toyed with a camera and a… whip?!

Squeals were heard from the room. Piko and Len clutched at each other in fear. Kiyo-sensei clenched his teeth in anticipation. Gakupo pretended to surf the Internet on his phone, while Yuuma fiddled with his fingers, but both were actually sneaking worried peeks at the room.

* * *

Meiko and Luka exited first. "Master, you are so going to love this." Then Rin came out, happily squealing. Miku and Gumi came out last, holding a leash, which they handed to the excited girl known as Master. "Pull on it, Master! Kaito is transformed!"

Master nodded, and gave the leash a tug. Every single one of the Vocaloids in the room strained their necks, trying to see what will come out from the dark, ominous room.

A bell tinkled. The sound of ruffling skirts. Out came Kaito. But… Kaito was in his Cyber Neko module form. Well… not just that.

Deviating from the normal Cyber Neko's tights, Kaito now wore a very short, frilly, lacy and blue skirt, which was somehow looks like a school's sailor uniform's skirt. His knee-high boots were replaced a white, sheer pantyhose that no doubt supported women underwear, from what his pained expression could tell.

His ears were not the usual Cyber ears, but softer ones, with synthetic fur and all that. His tail was also different, now light blue colours, all furry and fluffy, just like a Persian's. Kaito's hair, fortunately, remained the same, except for the fact it was clipped up with a ribbon clip, exposing his flawless forehead.

Changes had also happened to his torso. The shirt (?) that was part of the Cyber Neko costume was no longer bulky and neon, but white, tight-fitting and bedecked with ribbons. His neck was now decorated with a black collar with a ribbon and a bell hanging off it.

Kaito was transformed into Neko Girl V3.

"Nyahahahaha! You pulled it off perfectly, Kaito! Just like always!" Master laughed gleefully, high-fiving each of the female Vocaloids. The males all gulped in horror. What kind of torture is this?! "This is even better than the mermaid one… But the one where Kaito wears the violated-maiden costume still remains Number 1!" She then smirked at the horrified male Vocaloids, excluding Kaito. "Want to see?" They hurriedly shook their heads. Master pouted, but she then turned her attention back towards Kaito.

Kaito was now kneeling on the floor in a very adorable pose, as though he had just fallen. Eyes watery (those tears were real), cheeks flushed, it made the females coo and squeal like little birds. Luka was snapping pictures, Miku and Rin were playing with the tail while Gumi and Meiko were teasing Kaito. Master then stood up.

"Kaito, are you ready?" A very small nod from the man. "Girls?" Excited "Kyaaaaaah~"s deafened the other males. Kiyo-sensei, Piko and Len looked at Gakupo, who shrugged and looked at Yuuma, who also shrugged and turned back to watch Kaito and the girls.

And they were blinded.

Kaito was tied up to the desk with a blue ribbon, being tickled and poked by the female Vocaloids until he's crying. Master filmed the whole thing like it was a normal occurrence. The scene seemed to change and Rin untied Kaito. The embarrassed but somehow pleased expression on his face confirmed what the other male Vocaloids had been suspecting; Kaito was a masochist.

The next act blinded them more.

"Kai-chan, beg for your food~" Gumi teased Kaito with a tub of vanilla ice-cream. Kaito, being the ice-cream dork, was now head over heels over it. Yet every plead was met by a shake of the head from the females. "Aww, Kai-chan~ that's not enough~ you better hurry, or the bad witch will whip you!" The prize was added a vanilla Popsicle, and Kaito's pleads became more frantic.

Still not satisfied, Meiko and Rin tied Kaito again, now on all fours. Luka moved forward, holding the blue whip in her hands. Miku held Kaito's tail, while Gumi tugged at his sensitive ears. With a malicious grin, Luka strikes at his rear and a resounding slap echoed in Master's room. The males were all frozen. Kaito was openly sobbing now, yet he persevered. How he endured the consistent whippings while still pleading for his ice-cream, the other Vocaloids did not know.

* * *

Finally, the nightmare ended. Kaito was given the ice-cream when he was unable to speak anymore, just panting, crying, moaning and yelping at times. He was then untied, all a-quivering, and immediately changed into his (thank goodness!) normal clothes.

After changing, Kaito was still sniffling, but he was happier with his ice-cream. Master and the girls were grouped together, re-watching the short film they had made. Kaito then shuffled embarrassedly over to the waiting group of male Vocaloids who were still shell-shocked by that day happenings.

Master then came over. Len, Piko, Kiyo-sensei, Gakupo and Yuuma now see her (and the girls) as a monster that must never be provoked. They shivered when she stood in front of them, smiling brightly as usual.

"For any questions, please direct them to Kaito himself." Kaito jumped, obviously still ashamed. "Don't ban him or anything, we were the ones who forced it on him. He hasn't been a willing victim! Don't worry guys, I'm not coming after any of you. Kaito's the only who can pull off this show, and you all know it. Well then, have a good rest!" With that, she left them and re-joined the girls.

* * *

An awkward silence fell.

"Er… since when?" Gakupo was the first to break the silence. Kaito looked away, face flushing. "… since the Ice-Cream Parody." Everyone else sucked a breath _. That was long._

It was Yuuma's turn. "What do they do with the videos?" Kaito blushed even harder. "They… sell it… to obsessive fans." Seeing odd stares, he backtracked. "Uh, well… They have a fanbase… where they… go really yandere and stuff… Master, trying to distract them from actually killing me, sells the videos. It went horrifyingly well. Sometimes they do it for fun, since I'm 'cute', 'sweet and 'innocent' like that." _Poor guy…_

Since it was getting late, Kiyo-sensei suggested returning home, which was whole-heartedly agreed by the whole group. They exited the room swiftly and headed towards Vocaloid Manor using the underground tunnel made especially for them.

Len poked Kaito's arm as they walked. "Doesn't it hurt, nii-san?" Kaito, who was just returning to his normal complexion, burned fiery scarlet again. "Uh… Ah… I'm used to it… so I guess… it got.. uh... better? It doesn't hurt so much now... unless somebody strikes really hard...?"

Piko, who was walking with Yuuma, tugged at his sleeve. " Seems Kaito really is masochistic, huh?"


End file.
